Slumber
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Shippo wakes to find a rather... excited Hakudoshi. LEMON ALERT (Yaoi WARNING) One-shot (Drabble) RATED M


**SLUMBER**

**Summarize:**** Shippo Wakes to find a rather… excited Hakudoshi. YAOI WARNING (LEMON ALERT) Rated M "ONE-SHOT" DRABBLE**

**Pairing: **_**Shippo x Hakudoshi**_

**Ages: **_**Shippo: 15 - Hakudoshi: 13**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI) This one-shot contains sexual involving with teenagers.**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**PS: This chapter not just contains sex between males, it's Teen-SEX awarded so please be careful.**

**P.P.S**_**:**_** This story will be retailed by NOBODY'S POV, PLEASE be careful at this since you may be wondering if this is HAKUDOSHI or SHIPPO's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make Shippo Hakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. FLAMERS; go TO HELL. All insults and bad reviews will be trashed off and blocked out.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: ****OKAY, This one-shot takes place in the actual era, Hakudoshi and Shippo are lovers, I wont start with the story of how did they end up together, just assume they are already together and you will understand.**

**DEDICATIONS: ****Firstly I would like to dedicate my work to Rose Cardigan who promised to upload her FF.**

**I would like to dedicate it to KI2325 who I'm aware is a bit sad for lately. I love you 3**

**AND no more less, I would like to dedicate it to 777CHELITA777 Since I miss her and I miss how we used to talk more often (I'm jealous) **

**OHOH and also to MILLETON for giving me the extraordinary IDEA, also cursive is for thoughts.**

**ENJOY**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT STOPPP HEEERE!**

**WARNING: REMEMBER… NOBODY'S POV**

**ENJOY!**

**Vvvv^^^^^^^^^^^^^VVVVV**

Shippo blinked twice as his mind softly entangled from the comfortable sleep he was into before he felt the warm soft body by his side kicking softly the sheets that were covering both. Shippo heard his small lover muffle a soft pant.

_Is Hakudoshi having a nightmare?_

Shippo wondered lazily, His arms moved to support himself as he wanted to check out for his lover.

The past thought soon left his now totally awaken mind as he gasped at the scene that was been delivering on his bed.

Hakudoshi lay on the white sheets as the blanket was around his ankles, His eyes were softly shut, his red mouth was open in a silent moan and the loveliest blush adorning his perfect cheeks.

Shippo's heart began racing faster and faster as his eyes went down to trail down his lover's exposed body. He gasped again as he felt his sleeping pants start tightening at the sight. For as his green pools reached Hakudoshi's curvy waist, he saw Hakudoshi's delicate right hand stroking and massaging his own erection while his left hand was busy fingering and circling his own tight entrance.

Shippo felt his member harden by the sudden erotic view. His eyes were glued on Hakudoshi's fingers; graceful thin and delicate fingers were being sucked by their owner's hole. Hakudoshi's right hand moved all across his hardened member while his mouth couldn't get back the muffled gasp that came with the undeniable pleasure that he was surely feeling.

Hakudoshi's soft-colored eyes slowly opened to stare into green shocked eyes, and while his left hand stopped, his right one just slowed but continue to stroke up and down his cock with softness.

"Shi…ppo…" The name flowed naturally from his lover's red lips; Shippo couldn't contain his groan at the lovable sound of his honey voice filled with such a pleasure and carnality leaving those soft lips.

Shippo leaned over Hakudoshi's lovely body and took his hand away just to be replaced by his own strong hand that started stroking Hakudoshi's cock with softness. Shippo's lips pressed against his lovers' joining in a passionate kiss while Shippo's thumb made pressure on the tip oh Hakudoshi's cock.

The softest moan left Hakudoshi's parted lips.

Shippo grinned and crawled totally on top of his excited lover.

"What's gotten into you my little sheep, my Hakudoshi isn't usually this excited...?" Shippo whispered against the other's ear, the younger lover panted again as Shippo's hand paced quicker than before.

"Shippo… Shippo… I don't know… I was having a dream of us…" Hakudoshi mewled softly, "We were making love and then I woke up…" His voice was interrupted by a soft moan, "And I was so hard… But you weren't awake so I thought of taking care of it by my self." Hakudoshi's blush spread even over his nose as his eyes adverted in another direction to try to disregard his lover's smirk.

Shippo couldn't help but feel his cock harden at Hakudoshi's muffled voice as he spoke. _Shit whatever happened in that dream must have been really good._

His thoughts were interrupted by Hakudoshi. "I wanted you in me, I really did but I thought I could use my fingers because you weren't awake… I just couldn't feel complete…!"

Hakudoshi's slender hips began thrusting his lover's hand.

Shippo slid down to press his lips over Hakudoshi's soft neck, leaving small-love bites and saliva trails as he felt the younger one tremble down his ministers. Hakudoshi felt Shippo's tongue caressing, kissing and licking all over his flesh while he felt his fingers grasp tightly over the mattress.

Shippo's mouth pressed softly over Hakudoshi's delicate nipples, making the white youngster moan as he felt a jolt of pleasure covering from head to toe, the soft nub quickly got hard as Shippo's tongue kissed it with passion.

Shippo left the sensitive nipples to continue his trail down, Hakudoshi gasped as he felt the older man's tongue licking his erection from base to tip before his hot mouth engulfed his manhood. Hakudoshi gasped as his hands entangled on the red velvety hair, Shippo's mouth bobbed up and down as Hakudoshi's arched his back and mewled softly at the sensation.

Shippo left his lover's cock and moved further between Hakudoshi's legs. Hakudoshi looked down at him confused about what was going to happen. "Shippo? What- _ah~"_ he moaned as he felt the same talented tongue circling and pressing against his soft entrance before pushing into the tight ring of muscles.

"_Shippo… Oh~ so… good…"_

Hakudoshi arched his back and cried out in pleasure, never having felt Shippo pleasuring him like this before. _It feels so good, I… can't take it any longer…_

He felt how the strong tongue pushed in and out of him as he felt the tightening pleasure overtaking his small body.

"Shippo, stop it…" Hakudoshi gasped as he tried to push him away, knowing that if the red haired boy continued he would cum right away.

Shippo raised an eyebrow ignoring why the smaller boy asked him to stop. Have he gone too far? The thought was soon discarded as soft lips pressed hungrily against his; He accepted the needy kiss and pressed even harder. The convulsions his body felt every time he intimated with Hakudoshi were getting strangers' than the lasts.

Shippo felt Hakudoshi's hands pressing against his shoulders as the petite boy crawled on top of him, one knee at each side of his waist. With now Hakudoshi on top Shippo felt how the boy's erection pressed softly at his hardened member.

Both hips colliding by each second that passed, the excitement grew more by every thought of being caught by Naraku's gang. As Hakudoshi was already naked he thought of how unfair the situation was. His hands rapidly stripped the stronger young boy, leaving both in the same sight-vulnerability.

Hakudoshi smirked deviously as Shippo's mouth latched at the joining of his neck and shoulders, He thought of how much he liked the strong complexion of the red haired. How fine he felt when those strong toned arms circled his waist with possession and how excited he felt when his chest met the strong chest and the perfectly toned abdomen of the green-eyed knowing he lacked of those virilities and manly tributes.

Hakudoshi gasped softly as he felt Shippo biting the soft flesh, enough to break the skin. The flames all over their bodies were starting to bug them off. Hakudoshi felt his body begging with all its will to feel the sensations grew in some spots of his sensible body.

Hakudoshi smiled as they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Shippo closed his eyes to press again the abused neck-spot.

"_Watch… me…"_ Hakudoshi moaned softly on Shippo's ear as his feminine hips pressed softly against his pelvis. The lovely body over Shippo started colliding their hips in a soft pleasurable pace, which action made both tremble in the suffocating ecstasy.

Their lips found each other again, their tongues colliding with hunger. The younger one separates their hot mouths to moan with desperation. Shippo smirked, his hands moved from the soft curves of Hakudoshi's slender hips to reach out for the night desk top to a single little wood-hiding place and he took out a bottle of lube which would be the perfect friend right away.

Shippo press the bottle open and took out the sticky liquid onto his fingers; he drove his fingers over the smaller male's tight and still wet entrance. Hakudoshi's hands pressed tightly at the foreign sensation, not hurting that much by the currents encounters and not only with Shippo but by his fingers himself as he was stimulating himself before Shippo ever woke.

The sensation the whitest one felt rapidly turned into a delicious pleasure and he pressed himself down the expert fingers. Hakudoshi moved his hips as he felt the fingers moistening and stretching him in a way not even he could do in himself.

A soft moan escaped his lips as the fingers went deeper.

"You like that?" Shippo purred with a low voice on the vulnerable boy's ear.

"_Yes…"_ He moaned as his body ached for feel the other's cock ripping him in half. Shippo's fingers slipped out with softness gaining a complaining moan from the other at the loss of sensations. The petite one moved still over the other and positioned himself over the hard-rock cock of his lover.

Shippo helped him by placing his hands over the thin waist and helped him move further the tip of his cock, Hakudoshi moaned when he felt the tip of Shippo's cock press against his sensitive hole. Hakudoshi gripped Shippo's hair tightly as he softly sat down; the soft moans escaped his lips as he was being impaled.

Shippo felt his member being embraced by a moist and tight walls he couldn't deny was the best thing over the earth and so far.

Hakudoshi panted softly and shot his head back at the delicious sensations when Shippo picked his hips up and with force made him slide down. It only took a couple of slides that soft pace to desperate Hakudoshi at all. He slapped Shippo's hands from his hips and instead placed a hungry kiss over the other's tough lips, with an undeniable desire Hakudoshi used as support Shippo's shoulder and started moving by himself, quickly and roughly.

The frantic pace soon drove both to an insane wanting to release. The thrusting became wild and Hakudoshi's lovely sounds weren't helping at the other's sanity.

Shippo moved swiftly and in a rapid move he was on top of Hakudoshi, the force of the sudden movement made his cock hilt even deeper on Hakudoshi, making the lovely small body squirm in pure ecstasy.

Shippo began thrusting roughly down his lover's tightness. Hakudoshi panted at the pleasurable overwhelming sensation, His head moved from side to side and his pale hair was spilled all over the white pillows, frame to behold Shippo found mezmering.

Hakudoshi's legs opened in an attempt to feel the throbbing cock of his lover thrust even deeper, his hips moved frantically up to Shippo's in an untamable need of satisfaction.

"_More…"_

Was all the younger one could manage to vocal, his mind was up deep in the skies, Shippo enjoyed the excited face his loved shared, how his red lips were drowning in adorable moans of pure pleasure. The thrusting became unceasing and persistent down Hakudoshi's sweet spot, action made the smaller squirm in pleasure.

Whines, moans, pants, gasps, and soft mewls of pure ecstasy adorned the night's serenity. Shippo's lips found Hakudoshi's in an attempt of join their tongues, the exchanging feeling was soon cut by Hakudoshi's moaning. Hakudoshi's fingers tangled down Shippo's hair as the last one thrust even deeper.

Both felt the coiling down their bellies as Hakudoshi back arched as another wave of pleasure followed, the tightening sensation made Shippo's cock start pumping trying not to cum just yet, he wanted Hakudoshi's to come first.

Shippo's hand wrapped around Hakudoshi's neglected pumping cock, handing it from base to the tip, Hakudoshi moaned in ecstasy and his head shot back in the pillow.

"_I'm… c-coming…"_ He mewled with desperation as his whole body felt another strong wave of pleasure shudder his whole body. His seed spilled over both's chest and stomachs and he felt his ass tighten in a delicious pressure, pressure that made Shippo's seed finally spill deep inside his lover with a grunt of pure pleasure.

Both breathings were rapid and exhausted, Shippo still didn't let go his whole weight down his smaller lover not to squish him.

Shippo slide out of Hakudoshi and he saw how the lilac-eyed shuddered uncomfortable by the sudden flow of his sticky white substance.

"Sorry." Shippo managed to say as if that disappear his cum from his lover's ass. He smiled cheekily and went to his side and plopped down by the side of his visible exhausted lover.

Hakudoshi smiled. "As if that helps." With that Hakudoshi turned to his side and both locked eyes.

"I thought it helped." Shippo smiled as one of his hands caressed the other's face.

"Bitch." Hakudoshi smiled and so did Shippo. Shippo reached for the waist of the other and brought Hakudoshi's lovely body to press his.

"I love you…" Shippo whispered and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"I love you too…" Hakudoshi smiled. "Even you are not there the most of the time I want sex." Hakudoshi cuddled to Shippo and Shippo couldn't ignore the last comment, his green eyes shot open.

"Wait… did you do that often?"

"What's with the shock? You sleep too early and I'm not saying I do that every day, just… often…"

Shippo's cheeks burnt in a red crimson imagining his 'lovely' boyfriend doing such a thing, well- remembering also.

"Calm the heck down… this is the first time I do that." Hakudoshi laughed while confessing, Shippo glared at him.

"Auh… that's a pity, I believed you." Shippo joked. "Really? You promise the next time you will wake me?"

Hakudoshi laughed. "You are a stalker, but that's fine, I guess I won't masturbate very often with you wanting to see me."

"B-but you said it was the first t-"

"I lied."

"W-wait what?" Shippo's cheeks again turned bright crimson.

"You were too shocked not to tell you I was lying."

"So you lied or not?"

"Good night." Hakudoshi smirked and cuddled to him.

"Hey! Answer me."

"Good night I said." Hakudoshi smirked and muffled his talking by Shippo's pillowing chest.

"…" Shippo sighed. "Okay, goodnight." Shippo couldn't handle with some images and those images were actually the best images ever.

The owls chirped down the moon's company.

"Hakudoshi?" Shippo called out for his lover, wondering if he was still awake.

"What…" Was more than a question or curiosity to know, the groggy words were a bit raspy to claim silence indeed.

"That's hot…"

"…" Hakudoshi just smiled. "Idiot. Go to sleep."

Both fell asleep on each other's warmth.

OoOOOOOOOOooooOOo

The birds chirped in the beautiful clear morning, replacing the sinister owls. The morning was a beautiful day to behold.

The curtains let intentionally show the sun down over some red-haired man, obviously the curtains wouldn't move by its own, the owner of a white hands made them move to the sides of the window.

"Good morning lazy, wake up."

Green eyes opened softly to place his orbs down a slender curved boy bothering his sleep.

"Ugh… Hakudoshi the sun is bothering."

"Is waking not bothering so hands up; is a new day." The annoying voice of his lover made him turn again to ignore him, the slurred voice came next.

"No, I'm fine here."

Then suddenly he felt a cold liquid alerting his complete body. Hakudoshi just spilled a glass of water down him. He only heard Hakudoshi vexing laugh.

"Aghhh! Why the hell was that for?!"

"There is no way you are sleeping right now." Shippo glared at him. "We are going for breakfast now, dress up or take the rest of the shower." Hakudoshi started laughing again. "I'm so funny." He ended and he walked to the dressing closet.

Shippo rolled off the bed and glared hardly at Hakudoshi. He cleaned and dressed himself quickly.

They locked eyes for a second and Shippo reached out for the arm of the other.

"You little naughty kitty" Shippo purred as their lips pressed together.

"Hmmm what's with your good mood today?" Shippo whispered when they broke up. "And also the shower too, I would gladly take a shower if you have waited for me."

Hakudoshi's cheeks turned red. "Well… I'm just happy." He smiled. "Take a shower I said and then let's go to eat."

"Hmmm… Yesterday horny today happy, what other surprise you are giving next?" At the state of Shippo's joke Hakudoshi slapped with force Shippo's shoulder.

"No more, shut up." Hakudoshi couldn't hide it but the way Shippo considered him "Horny" embarrassed him.

"Oh okay, but I'll bath later, let's go to eat, at least my hair is already washed." Shippo said tickling Hakudoshi's neck, the last one rapidly slapped him.

"If I didn't do that you surely would be down the covers."

"And bet by this hour I would already drag you again there." Hakudoshi's eyes widened as Shippo winked at him.

"Oh my God! Shut the hell up!" Hakudoshi yelled and they couldn't end their speech because the door opened with a loud 'clack'

A woman, with tired and exhausted cracked red eyes opened with the ultimate angry look, her teeth were clenched together and her hands were closed in strong fists. Her eyes were broken with red little lines and down her orbs were black bags.

"For Christ! You couple of bitches, shut the hell up, I couldn't close an eye because of your incessant screams of God-KNOWS what! You were doing!" This mad woman was not more less than Kagura.

She pointed to Hakudoshi with an offensive finger. "You learned well how to scream you slut but for GOD's Sake have the decency of shutting at least this morning."

She rapidly pointed this time at Shippo. "And you cheap hero, stop giving such a stupid kinks the whole house can hear, have some class at least."

With those cruel bashing Kagura slammed the door closed.

The silence won this time.

"Eh… how about let's ignore that and go to eat somewhere else?" Shippo proposed.

"I guess that's smart."

"I invite."

And with that both took the other by the hand, not mattering the insults Kagura ported and both smiled at each other, running off the house and smiling at the magnificent morning that hoped for them.

OoOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN/ Okay I hope you enjoyed my new SHORT SHORT DRABBLE, I wanted to share it with you since I wrote it on past Friday, THE lemon was different I know, it's because I have a subject called "Written Narration" on college and they show me how to retail a story, this time I used a different technique. It's called "omnipresent narrator" Where the narrator just retails feelings and sensations but not as much as for example someone's point of view.**

**ANYWAYS**

**I guess It was poorly short, it didn't last not even 15 pages word, just like 10 and I'm usually with 35 pages long.**

**I will be experimenting here on fan fiction my new techniques and I have ready another one-shot called "obsessive amnesia" **

**IT'S READY**

**ALSO the blinding Side Chap 2 is on progress, chelita777 idea's too and MILLETONE idea's too :D wait for Penumbra please :D**

**SO review and rate if you want to read it :D**

**PS: the photo cover is Hakudoshi with KEKE, its not a skirt it's a short what he is dressing :D**

**REVIEW AND RATE.**


End file.
